Lonely is just a Feeling
by Black Iron Tarkus
Summary: AU: What if there had been a third new student on that fateful day Tsukune and Moka first began attending Yokai academy? And what if it was no ordinary monster either but one with the power to change the world. Loosely based on the anime and very heavy OC story. Also trying to think of better title, bear with me.
1. Prologue

Author's note

I do not own Rosario + Vampire and never claimed to. Constructive criticism is always welcome and no flamers or hate please.

**Prologue**

'What the hell is following me?!'Tsukune Aono thought to himself as he stumbled through the graveyard towards his new school, Yokai academy. A school that he only got into because his father had found a letter of acceptance on the sidewalk.

"I'm just a bat, WEE!" The bat announced to the world as if it could read his thoughts.

"Oh it's just a bat silly me." Tsukune said to himself, before having a bicycle rammed into his back. The rider of this bicycle was none other than the beautiful Moka Akashiya. 'She's gorgeous!' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Oh you're bleeding." Moka noticed and pulling out some cloth to wipe away his nosebleed. "That smell, I just can't help myself." She said, bringing her lips closer to him.

'What smell,' Tsukune thought before taking a wiff of her sparkling pink hair. 'Oh her hair smells so good.' His eyes adopted a love struck look, dulling all his other senses.

Moka then proceeded to take a nice nibble on his neck and sample this delicious smelling blood. "Oh I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself, I am a vampire after all." She said, backing away with an apolegetic look on her face.

'A v...vampire?! I mean I thought this school was pretty sketchy to begin with but this, this has to be some sort of practical joke on the new kid or something. This can't be real!' Tsukune thought all this while slowly backing away from this strange, beautiful girl.

Unbeknownest to either of them, a boy was stumbling through the forest and about to enter the graveyard. He was covered in wounds, bruises, and his exhaustion was evident. The blood was easy to notice on his stark white skin which was in direct contrast to his jet black hair. Completing his crazy image were his intense golding eyes, not showing any signs of pain or extreme tiredness. He stumbled into the clearing where Tsukune and Moka were having their moment.

"Take me...to the..." He never finished his first sentence to the two. He collasped, asleep before he even hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh! We have to help him Tsukune!" Moka said with pleading eyes. Moka went to grab his arms and motioned for Tsukune to take hold of his legs. They began the trek to the nurse's office with apprehension, after all it was only their first day of school. If this happened on just the first day who knows what they could experience as the year went off.

All the students that saw him were incredibly shocked, not only by his abnormal appearance but by the fact that young looking boy like him was excessively wounded and bleeding heavily. They may have been monsters but they were still just teenagers. "Is he going to be alright?" Moka asked who appeared to be on the verge of tears as they set him on one of the small cots in the nurse's office.

"Phhffttt...I'll be...fine, but now...I owe...you guys." The strange kid said, not even able to open his eyes and look at them.

"Who are you? And why are you...like this?" Tsukune asked, bewildered as to how a kid his own age could be acting so tough when he looked like he was on death's door.

"Takes a...lot more...than some...weak monsters...and angry hum...ans...to kill me. Go to class...let me rest...I might explain...everything to you two...someday but not...today." And with that the boy closed his mouth and fell in a deep sleep. Or at least it would appear that way, when in reality he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for now.

"Come on Moka. He doesn't want us to bother him and we can check on him later but now we have to get to class. I don't want to get chewed out on the first day." Tsukune thought he very eloquently pointed out that fact.

"Tsukune how could you?! This kid is hurt and you are worried about class!?" A lonely tear dripped off of her cheek and onto the floor, the sound seemed echo off of the floorboards.

"But Moka he clearly doesn't want us here and I don't feel right leaving him either but right now we should get to class." Tsukune held her hand gently leading her to the door. "But we don't even know his name..."

All throughout the day that boy was a constant thought buried in the back of Tsukune and Moka's minds. 'What happened to him? Why didn't he cry out for help? Why did he seemed to act so tough in a situation like this?' But all those thoughts would have to wait until later in the day. Right now they had to focus hard on playing school nicely, after all it certainly doesn't look good coming to your class late on the first day of school.

Please read and review, I have been watching way too much of this anime and this idea popped into my head about an original character of my own making that would change the entire story. Also loosely based on the anime.

Black Iron Tarkus


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note

I appreciate all the feedback, but I'm still curious as to why people simply hate the idea of an OC being the main point of the story. I mean this is Fanfiction after all, but I suppose I am a bit of a radical thinker when it comes to this sort of stuff.

Chapter 1

Tsukune woke up in a cold sweat, his mind still clouded with the fear of his nightmare. 'That's weird, I typically don't remember my dreams. And they usually aren't so...real. And why did it scare me so much? Who were those two, that beautiful girl and that weird boy.' He thought to himself before heading downstairs. He was greeted by two very overjoyed parents.

"Well my little Tsukune it turns out you won't have to wait an extra year to retake those extrance exams!" His mother exclaimed, her happiness seeming to irradiate the entire living room and perhaps the whole house.

"Yeah that's right son. We got you enrolled in a new school and your mother and I couldn't be happier for you." His father seemed a lot more controlled. "This year you will now be attending Yokai Academy!" The pride was evident in his voice.

"Yokai...Academy? I've never heard of it is it a new school or something?" Tsukune was a tad apprehensive at this new turn of events, or maybe about why his parents were so happy to ship him off to a school he had never even heard of. Above everything else though, that dream was plauging his mind. He didn't quite understand what it meant, but he was sure it had a deeper meaning than assumed it did.

"You better hurry or you'll miss the bus dear." His mother said, sheperding him out of the house at a frantic pace. "You don't want to be late for your first day of school now do you?"

Tsukune sat waiting patiently at the bus stop, thinking about what a worse situation could be. 'I could either hang back one more year in junior high and get made fun of, or I could head to this brand new school that nobody has heard of. They both sound like pretty awful choices to me.' He sighed as the bus pulled up slowly and the doors squeaked open. He took a seat in the middle of the bus and found it rather odd that he was the only passenger onboard at the moment. "Uh excuse me Mr. Busdriver but do we have any other stops to make before we head to school?" He timidly asked.

"No kid, you're the last stop. But are you sure this is something you wanna go through with? Yokai Academy is a strange place." The busdriver answered as they made their way through a strange tunnel. The tunnel seemed to dissolve into a black hole of swirling colors and feelings.

"Y...Yes I do want to go through with this. I mean how bad can it possibly be?" Tsukune asnwered with more confidence than he felt.

"Okay kid, just remember one thing. Watch your back." The busdriver replied as the door slowly squeaked open once more, indicating they were finally at their destination.

Tsukune exited the bus and took a good look around. He was not happy with the results, the place resembled something out of a gothic fairytale from what he could see. A dark, overbearing forest on a tiny peninsula surrounded by what looked like red water, and to top it all off was a giant castle looking structure at the far end of the peninsula. 'That must be it. Yokai Academy.' He thought and began walking on with some trepidation.

He soon found out that there was even a cementary to complete the whole gothic theme in the middle of the forest. It was here he heard some strange rattling that appeared to be getting closer and closer. 'I swear that something's following me in the creepy graveyard. Oh man I should have listened to that insane busdriver.' He thought to himself and quickened his pace. But the noise continued to advance and get closer to him and in one moment his life was changed forever. That moment was when a bicycle was firmly planted into his spine and he went tumbling onto the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry, oh no your bleeding." The sincerity of her beautiful voice gave Tsukune reason to sit up. His breath was ripped from his lungs the moment he laid eyes on her and he felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. 'Oh my gosh she is gorgeous!' He thought and was almost afraid to open his mouth lest it betray his feelings.

"Oh that smell, I just can't help myself." She said after taking a small wiff of his blood on the piece of gauze. She moved to bring her lips closer to his, and he was too shocked to do anything except smell her sparkling pink hair. It was at this moment she took a nibble on his neck, which tickled at first until he realized what was going on. He felt blood draining from his neck.

"Ahh! What are you doing?" He was genuinely startled by this strange beauty of a girl. He reached where she had bitten him and found no mark other than the outline of her lips, and didn't even really hurt anymore.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that...well...I'm a vampire." She said, pushing her index fingers together and not meeting his gaze. "So I have to, ask you something. How do you feel about vampires?" She asked standing up, a fragile look in her eyes.

"I'm fine with vampires, if you wanna call yourself a vampire than more power to you." He was hiding his fear of what this could mean. 'Don't worry it's just some kind of joke or trick to play on the new guy.' He told himself, but deep down he got the feeling that this girl was not hiding anything from him.

"I really hate to interrupt you two, but it would suck if you were late to class on your first day." The boy who said that had a raspy voice, as though somebody was grinding metal against stone inside his vocal cords, but he seemed normal enough. He was rather tall for his age and had high cheekbones, but what really was his only two defining characteristic was his hair and eyes. They were both a deep purple, almost black. If it wasn't for those attributes he could have been any other kid at any other school in the world. "Now are you two coming or not, and by the way the name's Yuro." He told them before heading off to the main building, not waiting to see if they were following him or not.

"Oh speaking of names, I'm Moka Akashiya." She said, offering him a small smile and her delicate hand.

"Nice to meet you Moka, I'm Tsukune Aono." He said, taking her hand and following Yuro. 'Man this school sure has some strange characters in it. But that busdriver was probably just trying to scare me, along with Moka. Just hazing the new kid.' He told himself over and over. If only he knew how wrong he was.

Please read and review. I hope you all don't hate me that prologue. To be honest I was kind of testing the waters and seeing what kind of feedback I could get. Also the OC didn't get a lot of time this chapter, but he will become more prevalent as the story goes on.

Black Iron Tarkus


End file.
